Lycans Are Gods Canine Angels
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: The true story of the origin of the werewolf
1. Prolouge

**Before I start making this I'm curious. Do you want me to just continue on with my other story "How I became A Werewolf pup" or go on with something new? Yet I think that'll just mosty be about my werewolf Lilith having her pup**

**Oh well, try the new first. Then tell me. **

* * *

><p>The LycanWerewolf.

A creture of unimaginable strength.

Feared by humanity, thought of as a curse to the human race. Along with being a rival monster to the vampires. (Team Jacob!)

And what would are almighty creator think of such a distortion of the human body? The beauty of the human body, made in his own image. Now ruiened by this caine demon.

Yet what if that wasn't the case? What if the werewolf were a gift from "The Big Man Upstairs"

Here is the true tale of this Canine Angel

* * *

><p><strong>More l8ter<strong>


	2. The Story

Our story begins in the 1400's in Wallachia, which is in Romania.

Back in that time a monsterous Prince known as Vlad The Impaler ruled these lands with a fear unlike any other. As his named implied, he was known for executing people by way of impalement. A truly dark and wicked way to go.

This man was the true inspiration for Bram Stokers "Dracula"

Yet Vlad Dracula was more than just inspiration, he truly was the first real vampire

* * *

><p>You see, when Vlads life was about to come to end at the hand of of a Turkish soilder in battle. Vlad heard a voice. An inhuman voice. The voice of the Prince of Darkness himself.<p>

"Vlad do you wish to live on and get vengence on your enemies?" the dvil said

"Yes," Vlad said

"Then simply drink the blood on the ground in front of you," the devil said

Indeed their was blood in front of Vlad, from another Turk who had fell in battle.

Vlad was able to slurp up just a bit of blood with his tounge before his executioner cut off his head.

That was supposidly the end of Vlad, or so they thought.

Yet since Vlad had drunk that little bit of blood, the devil granted him his wish. Immortality.

So when the Turks returned to the Sultans with Vlads head on a pole. One night Vlad lived again.

Out of his head a new body grew, a stronger, faster, more powerful body. Along with a unusual taste for blood.

"Yes," the devil said to Vlad. "Kill your enemies and take of their blood, their life force shall feed you and in turn make then your slaves,"

* * *

><p>Yet in Heaven, God saw this inhuman demon the devil had made.<p>

He called for once of his angels. The angels name was Lycan.

"Lycan," God said "You must go and destroy this creature the dark one has created,"

Yet Lycan was fearful of Vlad when he saw his vast speed and strength, along with how fast he was creating an army of vampires from the ones he killed.

God said to Lycan "I shall grant you a special power to catch and destroy these Vampires,"

Just then Lycan felt his body begin to transform and change. Soon enough the first werewolf was created

"I give you the powerd of one of my strongest creations. Combined with you human mind, and wolf like body, you shall defeat these vampires," God said

Yet still Lycan was worried

"Almighty God," he said "There are so many of them, and only one of me. How can I beat them all?"

"You shall pass this holy blessing onto the people of earth, as Vlad passes his curse onto them," God said "And I shall make these cretures of darkness fear the light which rules over the earth, and the objects of my most sacred home,"

And that's why holy objects hurt vampires and not werewolves. And why the sun hurts vamps as well

So God sent Lycan to earth to do battle with Vlad and his vampire army. Along with blessing some humans with his werewolf gift as well.

Soon enough Vlad was dead once more, yet a few of his minions survived the slatter and hid from the sunlight in an old cemetary.

That is why vampires sleep in coffins, it's the last place any on the werewolves thought to look.

Once God told Lycan some of the vampires still exsited he said. "Upon every full moon, when the light rules over the darkness strongest. You shall have the power to locate any hidden vampires,"

Thus the full moon theory about werewolves came to be.

God also allowed Lycan and the other werewolves to change back to human form, as to blend in and not scare the ignorant humans. Sadly the vampires learned to hide themselves amounst the human race to

* * *

><p>So even to this day the unholy vampires do battle with the good and holy werewolves.<p>

Yet these days the vampires have gotten into hollywood and corrupted us into believeing the werewolf is a savage monster like the vampire.

Yet now you know that isn't the case.

So should you go out into the woods and see a giant wolf like creature, don't fear it. Embrace it. For you shall become a member in Gods earthy army against the dark forces of the devils vampires

**The End**


End file.
